The application of liquid material to the ground surface is generally accomplished through a system where material is pumped from a material tank to a spray bar consisting of a multiplicity of nozzles pointing towards the ground surface. Where past spray systems define the method of the spray system they do not specifically define the spray bar apparatus itself.
The asphalt industry has yet to be introduced to a spray bar apparatus specifically for asphalt sealant material. Asphalt sealant material is a unique substance. When applied through spray nozzles, asphalt sealant material must be filtered to prevent the nozzles from clogging. Past spray systems have introduced a filter to the process in a variety of ways. One method of filtration has been accomplished by means of a separate filter system. The material first flows through a separate filter and secondly through the spray bar. Another method has been to incorporate the filter into the nozzle itself.
The past inventions do not address the specific challenges of applying asphalt sealant material include material build up and the ease of cleaning the material build up. The present invention introduces a new method of filtering within the spray apparatus, and simple method of cleaning the filtered material.
In addition, the present invention provides actuator on/off control of the spray nozzles and a method of lengthening the desired spray pattern through extension options.